Paradisiacal Horror
by thedeviltheangelandtheme
Summary: "A smile is a curve that sets everything straight."  If only they knew...    Ficlet. T for safety.


"Well howdy Roxas!"

The teen turned at the sound of his name, and was met with a grinning red headed man. He looked to be a few years older than himself, about twenty two. His face was grotesque.

Bright green eyes that seemed unreal stared into Roxas's with comical exaggeration. The thin maroon eyebrows were constantly wiggling, as if they were actually worms. Tattoos underneath his eyes constantly changed from navy to forest to black. The worst feature, however, was his mouth. His cheekbones were flushed and the corners of his grinning mouth were stapled into place, making it impossible for this man to do anything but smile.

Smile.

"I've been watching you. You are such a hoot! You know that?" The tongue snaked out to wet his upper lip. "Are you going home now? Where do you live? I would love to see your family."

His yellowed teeth were crooked throughout his mouth. There a slight gap in-between his front teeth, were his tongue would occasionally flicker to, when not licking his stretched lips.

Roxas backed away, not wanting to have anything to do with him.

"Aww, c'mon Roxas! Don't be a party-pooper! Smile Roxas, say hello! It's a wonderful place, this world is, and you'll make plenty of friends if you smile."

The man began to walk towards him. There was a noticeble twitch in his right knee, which made every step a disoriented stagger as he drew himself closer. Roxas turned away, and picked up his pace to a jog.

Roxas had been going for a walk, just to get a clear head on the cold January day. The air was crisp, and his breaths in the air were like the ghosts he was trying to bury. The figures he just wanted to forget and be done with. He had made it just down the street from home, which meant all Roxas had to do was get inside the house, lock the doors, and call 911. Sora was home, which hopefully meant he had brought his "friend," Riku.

If it came down to it, the more people to take on a creep, the better.

Roxas snuck a glance behind him. The stranger hadn't risen his twitchy pace to match Roxas's, and was beginning to fall behind. While that was a disturbing thought, Roxas realized he had a chance to get to the house before the man could see which house was his. Roxas began to run.

As his shoes hit the pavement, he could hear a low humming. After a minute, he realized it was the stranger, singing an upbeat tune in a low voice,

_There are lots of sheeps and lamb and cattle,_

_Lots of young men, wanting to die in battle._

_There once was a tale I heard of, long ago,_

_Of the tormented ways, of that large dark show._

Roxas could see his home fall into view, and quickened his pace. And yet that voice was still so utterly clear. Still singing,

_The show was a masterpiece, one of the best,_

_Especially when the centerpiece was the infamous Death._

_Quick! Hide your son! Quick! Hide your daughter!_

_The show is a diversion to pigs for slaughter._

_It takes all that you are, and all that you were,_

_And greets you with a grin,_

_Another Massacre._

Roxas slammed the door as the last word hung in the air. He waited a moment to breathe, to regain a little of his composure, a little of his sanity. He then sealed the door with the chain door lock.

Maybe it was an overreaction, but god, it was just not the time. That freak on the street was all too similair to the one his older brother described one night on the phone. The night of his murder. The incident was still so fresh, so painful to think about. The crimescene was horrific, gruesome, disgusting even. And now what could possibly be the same uncaught killer was coming for Roxas.

"Hello? Sora?"

There were footsteps, and after bounding down a set of stairs, a familiar face greeted him with a smile.

"Heya Roxas. How was your walk?" The smile dropped with the first glance at him. "God, you look awful. What's wrong?"

A TV droned from up the stairs, a catchy jingle playing.

"Sora, there's someone following me. I think he's followed me here, is Riku here? Can we call the police?"

Sora put a hand on Roxas's shoulder, directing him to sit beside him on the sofa.

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down Roxas. What did that guy say? What did he do?"

"He knew my name and said he'd been watching me. Just like what Cloud said before it happened. Sora, this guy looks messed up. He wouldn't stop smiling at me. He wanted to know where I live and his mouth... His mouth is-"

An image of it came to mind, and uncontrollable shivers went through him. Sora nodded, standing,

"Alright, I'm going to call the police. I'll be right bac-"

"No don't. It's always when people split up, that's when stuff happens. Please, can we just call them together? Please."

Sora nodded slowly, and took Roxas by the hand.

"Alright. Do you want me to call Riku over? He can come over right away if I call."

Roxas nodded, shaking.

"I'm going to get the phone, I'll be right back." Sora kissed Roxas's hand affectionately, and walked into the kitchen.

After a while of sitting, Roxas was beginning to feel calmer. He had taken a few deep breaths, and reevaluated the situation. Maybe it was all in his imagination. Had he taken his medicine today? Maybe he had had a vivid daydream whilst walking.

A knock at the door snapped him out of his calm state of mind, and led him towards the door. Instinctively, he opened it as far as the chain lock would go, and jumped back at the bright eyes that stared at him like a cat. The grin there seemed to burst with energy, while his eyebrows furrowed.

"There you are Roxy! Lovely exterior! Now why don't you let me take a peek on the inside, yeah? C'mon now, be a good chap and open up."

Roxas couldn't control his breathing now. Yes, he had taken his medicine. This was far from a day dream or any imaginary figment. He screeched,

"Sora! He's here!"

"Sora? Aww, that's a cute name. Why don't you open the door so I can meet the fellow? That'd be most polite."

"Sora please!"

Roxas looked back to the door, and tried to kick it closed. A foot in the doorway stopped it, following up with a tsk.

"Now now Roxy, you nearly threw me out! That's not very nice. Why, I haven't even given you my name yet. Come on back and talk to me. I'm a nice guy, I am. Just gimme' a chance."

Roxas ran out of the room to the kitchen, where he ran into Sora. The two collided, and bumped heads.

"Hey!"

A gruff voice coming from the doorway interrupted the rubbing of goose-eggs. Sora looked towards the doorway and froze at the petrified grin on the stranger's mutilated face. He mumbled quietly,

"Riku will be here soon... Let's get upstairs. Now."

Roxas was all too willing to grab Sora's hand and slide past the doorway, up the stairs. On the way up, he could hear the stranger knocking on the door, calling to him,

"Oh, Roxas? Do you and Sora want to play a game? Splendid! I'll seek, and you hide! I'll count to twenty five! Ready? Go!"

Sora slammed the door to the bedroom and clicked the locked, looking towards Roxas.

"What are we gonna do about Riku?"

Roxas shrugged, turning off the television before Bob Barker could announce anything else on 'The Price is Right.' The silence was unsettling, and Roxas stared at the windows with an intense concentration.

"Did you call the police?"

"Shit, no. I had just got off the phone with Riku when you hollered. C'mon, we can call from up here."

His hand was outstretched for the phone, when there was a breaking of glass followed by the sound of thumping. The stranger's voice was closer.

"Ready or not, here I come! I'll tell ya', I'm fantastic at these games! Hide if you can!"

Sora paled, snatching the phone from its cradle and bringing Roxas to the corner of the room with him, right across from the door. His brother yanked a lamp from its spot on the nightstand, and gripped the metal tight.

"He's in the house. Shit, shit! He's in the house."

Sora's fingers were fumbling on the buttons, when a new voice came from downstairs.

"Sora? Roxas? You guys here?"

A shared breath of relief came between them, before a sudden realization; a stranger was in the house. Riku was downstairs with the creep. Things were looking dim. Should they warn Riku and giveaway their place to the stranger, or leave Riku to deal with the stranger himself. Instinct reacted first.

"Riku don't come in!"

Roxas glared at Sora, who covered his mouth with his free hand, surprised by his own actions.

"Sora? Are you h- Hey! Who are you?"

"Me? Why, my name is Axel. You seem like a nice fellow too. Ah, but you don't smile. C'mon now, let's see those big teeth of yours. Grin!"

Sora pressed his ear against the door, listening to what sounded like a scuffle.

"Don't touch me! Get away!"

There was more, before a sick slap was heard.

"Now, now, Mister Riku. I know you're quite a tough biscit, aren't you? But don't you worry, this won't hurt a bit." Sora tossed the phone to Roxas (who quite nearly dropped it) and opened the door. He ignored Roxas and his attempt to keep him back, and ran.

"Oh my god, Riku!"

"Me oh my. Sora, you're not supposed to come out before the game's over. Not a very good game of Hide N' Seek, that is. So, Roxas is up there then, eh?"

"Please, let me take him to a hospital! Please, you've hurt him and-"

"Hurt him? Oh no, no. He just... He couldn't smile. Like you, and Roxas. See, Roxas used to smile all the time on his walks, before the murder. Isn't that right? But no...he doesn't anymore. It's a pity, really. Let's see if we can get you to smile then, right?"

"Don't touch me. Stop... stop!"

There were clicking sounds, and Sora began to yell. Roxas picked up the phone, dialing the number and whispering in a hushed tone to the secretary,

"There's a stranger in my house. I believe he murdered my brother, and he's about to do it again. Please hurry. Please help. Bring an ambulence."

"_Can you stay with me? A squad should be there shortly... Sir? Sir?_"

Roxas bolted down the stairs, catching himself on the railway when he stumbled over his own feet. There was sound that shattered his reasonable thinking.

Laughter.

* * *

><p>The policeman kicked open the door, snapping the dead bolt off the wall.<p>

"Oh my god..."

A young man weakly lifted his head, eyes irritated from rubbing and crying. The corners of his mouth held upwards with staples into a bright smile.

Another young man, just a foot away from the first, was bleeding profusely from his abdomen. He too had staples in the corners of his mouth, although it was unsure if he was alive or not.

"Jesus Christ..."

The young man who was awake held out a shaky hand towards them,

"He took my brother."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...<strong>

**This started out as something I wrote in the dead of night, and I added the end bit. Just thought I should share because... yeah. In the process of moving... although I know I shouldn't use excuses. Sorry guys! .  
><strong>


End file.
